An Issue Like No Other
by Estelle Black
Summary: "I need to talk to you…"  Rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my room watching Pride and Prejudice, a movie which Caroline had insisted I watched. At first I thought it was because the main character's last name was Bennett, but she said it wasn't, it was because it was one of the best love stories she had even watched.

So far I am not really seeing how it can be one of the most romantic movies because all I want to do is punch Darcy, he's so uptight and doesn't know how to let go and have fun. I had just finished watching the scene where Elizabeth has found out that her younger sister Lydia is engaged to the soldier that she had had feelings for. Sleazy prick!

There was suddenly a row of taps at my window, I turned my head but all I saw was a black crow so I quickly turned my attention back to the movie playing in front of me. There was another heap of taps, I just ignored them. They continued and began to really annoy me.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" I growled as threw a pillow at my window, the bird didn't even seem to flinch. As I looked at the animal a feeling of uneasiness spread through my body and I stepped off of my bed and walked over toward my window picking my pillow up, unconsciously I reached up and pushed my window open.

The bird cawed before flying inside and straight into my bathroom before the door slammed closed behind it. I quickly grabbed the remote paused the movie and rushed over to the bathroom door just as I was about to open the door it was pulled open and standing in front of me was none other than Damon Salvatore.

"Hey Judgey," he greeted with one of his signature smiles spread across his face and his eyes scanned over my hardly covered body.

I began to feel very uneasy and self-conscience, I wore nothing but a very baggy shirt which covered my pair of white denim short shorts, and my hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail.

"I like this look, it suits you." I felt my cheeks flush and I bit down on my bottom lip, wait! When the hell did I ever bite my bottom lip, oh God I blame that damned movie!

I tried to shrugged the feeling off by turning and walking back over to the remote, "What do you want Damon?"

"I need to talk to you…"

I sighed and turned back to look at him, slightly peeved that I wasn't able to return back to watching my movie. "Couldn't it have waited till later, tomorrow even?"

He simply shook his head and spoke in a low serious tine, "We have an issue."

Groaning I replied, "What…." I didn't get to finish the question before he was in front of me, I didn't even have chance to blink, his proximity was so close that could faintly smell the tang of whiskey and something else, more metal like, blood, "is it?" I breathed, trying to clear the fogginess that had decided to star clouding my mind.

He placed one of his cool fingers on my lips silencing me; his finger began to trace my bottom lip before running to down my exposed neck and gently along my collar bone. His touch sent shocks across my skin; I took in shaky breaths trying to calm racing heart. Before I had a chance to say anything, to object his lips were on mine in a soft, gentle kiss. He pulled away and I let the breath had been holding in out my eyes automatically went to his, his face was only inches from mine and in that brief moment he had his lips on mine again and his time he pulled me flush against his body. I was shocked when I felt his warm tongue slide along my bottom lip, the shock made my mouth full open slightly and in those few seconds his tongue had plunged inside my mouth, his hands were all over my back and the shocks were intensifying, my head was spinning my hands reached out and racked through his unruly dark hair.

Growling he pulled away and began to trail hot kisses along my neck, I gasped when I felt his hands creeping up my thighs until his hands were resting on my butt. With his vampire strength he lifted me up and my legs automatically wrapped around his waist, I lifted his head back so my lips could attack his. Taking hold of his bottom lips with my teeth another growl left his lips and before I knew it I was pinned underneath him on my soft mattress we continued to kiss and I ran my hands up his back, through the material of his black shirts I could feel his perfectly sculpted muscles as they moved, my eyes fluttered closed as the sensations of his cool fingers exploring my body took hold of me.

He pulled away and whispered in my ear, "I think I love you," and like that the weight that was once on top of me was gone, I opened my eyes and sat up to find that my room was empty, there was nothing signalling that I had just had a _very _heated make out session with a vampire. My skin was flushed and my thoughts were still jumbled until a light cool breeze blew across my heated flesh and I turned hoping to see he was standing behind me but all I found was my bedroom window open and my curtain gently moving.

A feeling of sadness took hold of me before it turned into embarrassment, foolishness and stupidity. I walked over to my window pulling it closed and locking it just as a tear slide down my cheek.

_**A/N: well here is another Bonnie and Damon… my first time at writing a reasonably heated scene… hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it please read and review :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

After last night's encounter I decided to stay away from school and considering dad was away on many of his business trips I found this the best day to take off , I had to clear my mind it was still reeling from last night. I sat in my room and grabbed Emily's Grimore that was on my bedside table and flicked it open to one if the many spell that I had yet to learn. Five minutes into reading my thoughts drifted away from the words and to remembering the sensations that spread across my body when I was with Damon. The way his touch sent shocks rippling across my skin, the coolness of him touching me, the taste of whisky on his tongue, the excitement and adrenaline that coursed through my veins when I was pinned underneath his body, his beautifully toned body.

I slammed the Grimore shut and walked over to my dresser pulling open the draws and taking out a pair of black track pants and a white Adidas shirt slipping them on I grabbed my mane of locks and pulled them back into a messy ponytail, chucking my sandshoes on I grabbed my ipod off of my desk and ran out of my house. I decided to take a run around Mystic Falls to try and clear the thoughts from my head.

The awesome tune of Panic at the Disco's The ballad of the Mona Lisa pumped through my ears as I ran past the Grill the smell of coffee attacked my sense of smell but I pushed past the bar and continued to run, past the school watching the football players on the field out of the corner of my eyes. I continued past the Salvatore boarding house pushing the feelings and images from my head I began the leg of my run.

Finally I made it home breathless, sweaty and hot. Pushing the front door open I took the earphones out of my ears hitting stop and I began to walk up the staircase leading into my room and most importantly my shower.

I entered my room and placed my ipod on my bedside table and undid my hair, suddenly the sound of rushing water alerted me that there was someone in my house, in my room, _in my shower._ My senses suddenly went into overdrive and I scanned my room looking for something to protect myself with all I could find was one of my thick school text books so I grabbed it and made my way over to the door leading into the bathroom waiting for the person to exit.

Finally I heard the water switch off and I my hold on the book got tighter, I know I am a witch and all but I still have tendencies to do things that normal humans do, this is one of them. The person stepped out and I drew my arm back, but before I even got a chance to swing I was pinned against the wall with the intruders hands around my throat.

"Now, now Judgey you wouldn't want to hurt me would you?" I narrowed my eyes and the vampire's hands that were around my throat dropped and he stumbled back holding his head and groaning.

"Don't underestimate me," was all I said before shutting the pain off and composing myself by taking a deep breath.

"What the hell?"

"Don't "what the hell" me, what are you doing in my house, wait _correction_ what are you doing in my shower."

"To answer both of your questions, I am in your house because Elena was worried that you weren't at school, what's new, and I was in your shower because… well I wanted one." He smirked making me want to slap him

"You've got some real nerve don't you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked taking a step closer to me, the air around me became heated and the sound of crackling electricity filled my ears. Damon sensed it I was sure he did because he reached out one of his hands cupping one of my cheeks.

"Well…last night…you…" I trailed off as he began to trace circles on my cheek with his thumb, losing my train of thought completely.

"I what?" he purred his voice a whisper

"Nothing… it doesn't matter," I breathed; looking up I saw that his face was only inches from me.

He smirked before pressing his lips against mine, my heart began to beat faster and my thoughts clouded together. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before he pulled away from me leaving me slightly breathless. I searched his face for an answer as to why he had stopped. When I realised why, I felt so stupid.

He did the exact same thing last night before he vanished on me. Anger began to build up inside me; I can't believe I fell for it again. It seemed that he had me under his spell.

"What not vanishing on me this time?" I spat.

"What?" he asked a look of hurt flashing across his features before he composed himself.

"Well you did it to me last night without hesitation."

How could I be so blind? The only reason that he was in my house was because Elena was worried, ELENA. It's not like he cared about my feelings, the things he was toying with. I hadn't noticed I was crying until I felt Damon's thumb wipe away a tear that had escaped. I jerked away from his touch before speaking.

"Just leave," I said trying to sound strong but failing because my voice trembled on the last word.

"Bonnie," he breathed, desperately. He grabbed my hips and pulled me close to him, I was on the edge of breaking down but I wouldn't, not in front of him. He didn't deserve my tears.

"NO," I pushed myself away from him, but it didn't work he had a strong hold of me and wasn't going to let go of me anytime soon. "DAMON, YOU CAN'T DO THIS, YOU CAN'T HAVE BOTH OF US!" with that I used my magic to help me and pushed him away from me before I walked into the bathroom chucking his leather jacket out the door slamming it shut and starting the water up before I let the tears spill.

After my shower I walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my body and another around my curls. I was relieved to find that Damon had left without causing a scene. Better yet he wasn't sitting in my window seal waiting for me to get out. I grabbed a pair of boot leg jeans off of my beanbag and grabbed a black and white flannel shirt out of my dresser.

Once I was changed I sat down on my bed running a brush through my hair as I checked my phone. I saw that I had two miss calls and five new messages, the miss calls were from Elena and one of the text messages while the others were from Caroline. I was about to write a text to both of them before my phone began to vibrate in my hand.

"Hello?"

"Bonnie Bennett, where are you today?" Caroline snapped through the phone.

"I took the day off I have heaps of homework that I have to catch up on." I lied.

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying..." I hated the fact that Caroline could tell when I was lying.

"Sure you're not. Anyways we're all going down to the Grill tonight you should come."

"I'll think about it Care."

"Wrong answer, 'I'll see you there' is the correct answer... okay Bon pick you up at say six?"

"But..."

"See you then," with that the line went dead. I groaned and fell back on my bed. What am I going to do if Damon shows up? Caroline is bound to pick up something. I growled and rolled over onto my stomach. My phone went off again and I saw that I had a message.

"Wear something nice :D" I didn't bother replying instead I closed my eyes and darkness over took me.

_**A/N: Well here is the second instalment of 'An Issue like no other' thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favourites and the people who have left comments they mean so much to me and make me want to continue to write on my stories.**_

_**Anyways tell me what you think... is it still interesting? That's my main question...anyway till next time.**_

_**Bamon forever :D**_

_**Estelle X**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Bonnie!" I was woken from my sleep by the sound of Caroline's voice yelling my name as she stormed through my house, in a matter of seconds she was inside my room, my eyes were still half closed when she went to yell my name again before she caught sight of me curled up on my mattress. "Oh, I'm so sorry Bon, I shouldn't have…" she apologised before walking over and taking a seat on my bed. "I'm sorry for waking you, sweetie if you don't want to go that's fine."

"Are you serious?" I asked groggily my eyes still opening and my body slowly beginning to move again, everything inside me was telling me to lay down and go back to sleep. "You were the one on the phone that basically told me I had to come tonight, that I had _no_ choice."

Caroline smiled before she bounced off of my bed and walked over to my dresser pulling the draws open and beginning to rummage through them. Suddenly she began to pull the clothes out and began to make a pile in her hand.

"Uh… Care sweetie what are you doing?" I asked as I pushed myself into a sitting position, yawning and running my fingers through my curls. Turning I saw that she had a wide smile on her face.

"Well the least I can do for you, since I woke you up is to pick out an outfit for you to wear." I smiled, she could be so damn sweet when she wanted, even though everyone saw her for the dumb blonde bimbo/bitch whatever you wanted to call her, she is one of my closest friends.

"Thanks Care but what's wrong with what I am wearing?"

"Nothing, it's just you've been asleep in them, might want to wear something that isn't crinkled," with that she put the pile of folded outfits on the bed for me to choose from. "So these are what you have to choose from."

I smiled before looking through the outfits, I grabbed the second one, "I like the look of this one."

"Well go put it on… I want to see what it looks like."

Laughing I rose to my feet and walked into the bathroom and changing into the outfit I had chosen. I pulled the shirt over my head before pulling on the skirt and slipping my arms into the suspenders. It was a cute outfit; I must admit that Caroline really did have an eye for choosing good outfits.

Stepping out of the bathroom I did a small twirl in front of Caroline, she mouthed '_oh my god_' making a smile spread across my face, she chucked two bracelets at me which I caught easily before chucking a pair of purple converses at me.

"Uh… Care, where did you get all this stuff?"

"Never you mind Bon… because all that matters is that it goes with the outfit… along with these," she held up a pair of black ray ban sunglasses but instead of the black lens it was clear. "Aren't these cute?" she asked as she placed them in front of her eyes.

I slipped the bracelets over my wrist then walked over to my drawer pulling out a pair of socks and sitting down on my bed pulling them on my feet along with the high top converses. "Sure they are Care but I am not wearing them, she pouted before taking them off and placing them back on the dresser.

"Alright then, I guess we had better get going." I nodded my head grabbing my purse off of my bedside table and we both departed the house laughing between one and other.

We made it to the Grill in no time at all and I jumped out of the car, the cool breeze hitting my bare legs making shivers creep down my spine, I closed the door behind me and walked with Caroline inside hearing the beep of the central locking.

As soon as I entered loud chatter filled my ears and the smell of alcohol attacked my sense of smell, the mugginess of the pub made it harder for me to breath, it must have been a performance or something tonight.

"Caroline… Bonnie!" I heard a male voice call, craning my neck and looking over the heads I saw that it was Tyler who was beckoning us over to the bar. I linked my arm with the blonde vampire's before making my way over to the teen were-wolf. I saw that Matt was behind the bar holding a bottle of water and he had a towel thrown over his shoulder.

"Hey gorgeous," Ty smiled as he stood and took Care in his arms placing a sweet kiss on her lips, I quickly unlinked my arm and walked over taking a seat in front of Matt.

"I never took you for the type to like nerds," he chuckled as he looked at me, looking down at my shirt a smile spread across my face

"Of course, they're the best."

"And I thought I stood a chance… maybe I should get glasses and start reading more comics," he joked making me laugh.

"Yes Matt because every nerd looks like that."

"Touché,"

"So what's going on here tonight?" Caroline asked as she turned and looked at Matt.

"I think there is like a band playing or something… or maybe its karaoke… dunno haven't really been told anything about it."

"Look who just walked in,"

We all turned to see that Stefan and Elena had just walked in all lovey-dovey as usual and following them like a lost puppy was Damon. Suddenly his icy eyes met mine and a smirk spread across his face, I quickly turned my gaze away from him and back to Matt at the bar.

"Hey Elena," Caroline greeted before walking up and swooping her friend into a hug. I turned to face her and greeted her trying to avoid looking at Damon who was standing right behind her now.

"I love your outfit Bon, it's cute." Elena complement.

"Thanks… I like… well to be honest you're not wearing anything new."

"I resent that, I am wearing new earrings and make up… gosh Bonnie" the two of us laughed before Caroline spoke again.

"Where's your brother?"

"Doing something with Alaric."

"That sounds… nasty."

"Only you would think of that Damon," I shot gaining another heart stopping smirk.

"You betcha little witch."

I simply rolled my eyes, "Who's up for a round of pool."

"I am," Matt smiled before jumping over the bar and standing next to me.

"Sure why not… Stefan?" Damon asked turning to his brother. He simply shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head.

Walking over to the pool table I grabbed the triangle chucking it to Matt, in seconds Damon was next to me grabbing a pool stick I brushed my hand against his accidentally I quickly pulled the stick and was about to leave when he whispered in my ear.

"Nice outfit Judgey." He paused, "Also I object to you and Matt… if he touches you I'll have to…"

"Bonnie, you right?"

"Yeah," I called walking away but not before I heard the last words.

"Kill him."

_**A/N: First up… thank you to all who have reviewed and added the story to their favourites :D :D**_

_**Well her is the third chapter of An Issue… it's not very long but I tried to get something in, it's been a little while since I have updated. Anyways hope you enjoy, please read and review telling me what you think.**_

_**Till next time**_

_**Bamon forever!**_

_**Estelle X**_


	4. Chapter 4

The night was going good nothing had happened yet, Matt and I had gone through three games of pool and won two of them, hi five to us, and I had only missed three shots… then again I had Matt helping me for a majority of the time. Damon hadn't killed him like he said he was going to instead he had vanished up to the bar buying himself a drink. _Typical Damon._

"What's up with Damon?" Matt asked as he walked up to me with two drinks of raspberry in his hand, I grabbed one of them off of him before speaking.

"I don't know just being all mopey, I guess." I took a sip of the beverage the sweet icy liquid sliding down my throat, "So there hasn't been any action on this stage… is anything happening or what?"

"Yeah it's not happening till tomorrow night." Matt stated before he skulled half the glass of drink. "Ah, Shit!" he groaned as he doubled over grabbing his head and groaning in pain.

"What, what is it?" I gasped leaning down so that I was at his level. He groaned in agony before replying.

"Ow, and that's the reason I hate cold drinks… Bonnie remind me never to skull a drink ever again." He growled as he returned to his normal height but still had a tight hold on his head.

Giggling I replied, "Sure thing… but will you listen to me?"

"If I don't, remind me of this night then I will." Laughter burst from my lips, I couldn't help it, it was just too funny not to laugh, he sounded as if he was suffering from a hangover. "Bonnie, this isn't funny." He tried to sound serious but his voice faltered, laughter was thick on the last word, I took a deep breath calming myself and nodding my head.

"No you're right it's terrible." I tried to keep a straight face but my lips kept curling up into a smile. Matt chuckled at my struggling I laughed I wasn't able to contain it any longer. "I'm really sorry but it's just too funny."

"Gee thanks Bonnie… I can see you care."

"What do you want me to kiss it better?" I asked quickly regretting it once I had said it; I knew Damon heard me because out of the corner of my eye I saw him tense.

Quickly I brushed it from my mind remembering this is my night to have fun, fuck what Salvatore wants or doesn't want me to do. He can't just toy with my mind with his emotions and moods. One minute he's about to have sex with me and the next he has vanished like he's afraid, and to tell the truth I am not going to bend backwards to please him, or keep up with him.

I watched as Matt nodded his head and put on the best child-like face, laughing I reached up and grabbed his face bringing his forehead more to my level before placing my lips on his warm skin. "All better?"

"All…." Matt didn't get the chance to finish before Damon had tapped him on the shoulder, turning to face the angry vampire, with a smirk on his face his fist came in contact with Matt's jaw knocking him out cold. Everything went silent

"Damon!" I yelled before falling to my knees next to Matt checking for a pulse to make sure he was still breathing, there was a crowd beginning to form around the three of us. "What the fuck was that for?"

"You know why, I told you."

"He didn't touch me! I touched him and before you start getting all possessive…" I silenced myself I didn't have the time to argue with him. "Matt! Mattie…" I shook him trying to wake him but it wasn't doing any good.

Caroline appeared next to me, "Bon… what happened?"

"Are you serious?" I asked flabbergasted, she looked down at Matt before flicking her gaze to mine.

"Of course I'm not serious," she whispered. "There is a crowd in case you forgot."

I looked up only to find that Damon had vanished and Tyler and Elena were standing where he was only a few moments ago. Tyler got down and grabbed Matt carrying him out of the bar and into his car, buckling him in and speeding off toward the hospital. Caroline and myself jumped into her car and Elena in hers.

"I am going to kill him, I swear to God his life ends tonight!" I growled as we drove along, Care didn't say anything just kept her eyes on the road.

In my mind I was imagining all the possible ways of killing him, so that it was so painful he'd be glad when he finally dropped dead.

_**AN: first up thank you all so very much for the reviews and the likes it makes me feel so good that people like my stories.**_

_**I know this chapter is short and probably not the best but I am trying to keep it updated so I don't keep all my fans waiting forever…**_

_**Please tell me what you think… should I continue or just drop it?**_

_**Wonder what will happen with Mattie? Hmmm…**_

_**Please review and like makes my day all the time**_

_**Till next time**_

_**Bamon Forever**_

_**Estelle X**_


	5. Chapter 5

The car ride to the hospital was silent, I had cooled off slightly but I still wanted to rip Damon to pieces. But I tried to stay calm for Caroline God knows what might happen if I let my anger get the better of me. We pulled into the car park at the hospital; I waited until Care had turned the ignition off before getting out of the vehicle. The cold night air nipped at my legs making me shiver, I scowled myself for not bring a jacket. I walked up to Care and linked my arm with hers because I knew it affected her as much as it affected me or maybe even more.

"Care he'll be fine, you know that don't you?" I asked as we walked toward the entrance of the hospital. She looked at me a small smile slowly spread across her face, tears began to form in her eyes but she slowly nodded her head not saying a word. "Care, he's not going to die, I'm not going to let him."

"Bonnie, is it wrong to still feel so scared about what might happen to Matt, I mean we're not together?"

I shook my head and stopped to look at her just as we entered the eerie building, "Of course not, you and him were together for so long, plus he was you're friend for ages. Honestly I think it would be a little heartless if you didn't feel anything."

"Caroline!" both of us turned our head to see Tyler walking up to her; she took a deep breath before walking up to him and flinging her arms around him in a tight hug. He nestled his head in her hair and held her as she broke down in tears her body shaking with silent sobs.

My gaze shifted when I saw Stefan and Elena leave Matt's room. "Where is he?" was all I had to say and Stefan's gaze softened.

"I'm not sure… but I will find him Bonnie."

"We both will Bon." I tried my best to smile at their helpfulness but there was only one thing that I wanted done to Damon, I wanted him to burn and I plan on doing it when I see him next, no hesitations. He hurt my friend, he hurt me.

"Am I able to see him?"

Stefan nodded his head and I squeezed past the two of them entering the hospital room, Matt was lying on the bed with an oxygen tube in and a drip. He had a black bruise that covered almost half of his face. Tears formed in my eyes and my throat constricted with sobs. I grabbed a chair and placed it next to his bed, sitting down I grabbed his hand it was warm and clammy.

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered. "I will make things better I promise." That was all I said before Caroline and Tyler entered, turning I smiled sympathetically at Care, she had faint stains from her eye liner running. Tyler had his arm around her holding her close.

"Bonnie, there is something I could do…" she began as she looked at me, I knew what she meant but I didn't know about it. I mean the last time someone was in hospital and was fed vampire blood they were turned into one.

"I don't know Care…"

"It will work, it has to… plus it's the only way that he is guaranteed to get out of here sooner."

"Yeah but remember the last time…"

"I will stay with him all night and watch him if I have to."

"Care…"

"Bonnie, come on I know you want him out of her as much as I do," she had me there I couldn't deny that. Sighing I nodded my head before walking out of the room there was no way that I wanted to watch Caroline feed Matt her blood it's still a little too much for me.

I walked out and saw that Stefan and Elena had left to try and find Damon; I sure as hell hoped they got to him before I do because I will show no mercy, that's for sure. Someone placed their hand on my shoulder making my jump.

"Hey Bon it's only me," Tyler chuckled. "Care's finished if you wanted to go back in there."

I nodded my head and went to enter but before I did I turned to face the teenage were-wolf in front of me, "Tyler I'm sorry about what happened to Matt."

"You don't have to be sorry Bon, you didn't do anything wrong." He soothed, _if only he knew_. I thought to myself, I was partly the blame; maybe it would have been better if I had just listened to Damon. _No _it wasn't my fault and when do I ever listen to Damon he doesn't own me, he's not my boyfriend, hell he isn't even my friend. Then why do I still feel like what happened to Matt was my fault.

"Actually I have to go I just remembered something… if Matt wakes up, call me." with that I turned and walked out of the hospital at a fast pace. My house wasn't far from the hospital and I needed a run to clear my head and try to get myself together before Matt woke up.

I slowed my pace when I got closer to my house, it was in complete darkness, meaning dad hadn't returned from his business trip. I breathed before grabbing the gate and swinging it open making my way to my front door. I reached out to grab the brass knob when the door swung open.

_**A/N: well here is the fifth instalment of 'An Issue Like No Other' hope you enjoy it thank you for all the favourites and comments, please keep them coming I love to hear what you think.**_

_**Till next time**_

_**Bamon forever**_

_**Estelle**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Dad," I gasped as I grabbed my chest at the sudden fright, I took a few deep breaths to calm my racing heart. I looked at my dad he was still dressed in his work suit so I assumed he had only just got in from his flight from California.

"Bonnie." He smiled, obviously he didn't just have the fright of his life, or if he did he was good at masking it. I smiled and jumped into the arms of my father in a tight hug, it had only been three nights since I had seen him last but with the advents since he had been away all I wanted was a hug from him. I felt his arms wrap around me in a warm embrace. "What's this for?" he asked I could hear the surprise in his voice.

"Just glad to see you, I missed you."

"I missed you to sweetheart," he replied placing a kiss on my curls, a smile spread across my face, I pulled away from him and he spoke again. "Well I was just going to get a bite to eat, did you want to come?"

I nodded my head in answer to his question, he smiled fatherly and wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders pulling me close and we walked over to the car. "I like what you're wearing Bon, you look very cute."

"Thanks," he unlocked the car and I jumped into the passenger seat, clicking my seatbelt in I waited for dad to get in. He was ready to go in not time so we reversed out of the driveway and sped off.

"So where do you want to go?"

"Uhm… I'm not fussed, what about that little pizza joint down past the Grill?" I suggested, dad smiled and nodded his head. "So how did you're conference go?"

"Urgh… always the same… so boring." Laughter burst from my lips, my dad could be such a crack up, he has never liked leaving for conferences so when he came back and I asked him how it went he always answered like a teenager. Telling me how boring it is and how much he hates it. That was the one thing that was cool about my dad he could get down on my level and be a teenager, so whenever I need help with something he is the one I go to. My mum left when I was younger and I haven't seen her since, she hasn't wanted to have anything to do with me so I don't see the point in bothering. So it has always been me and my dad, Leo Bennett.

Dad pulled up the car in one of the small car parks, switching the engine off we stepped out together and walked inside. There was very little noise because there were hardly any people inside they all seemed to be over at the Grill. I could hear the relaxing of _Jack Johnson's Better Together _leaking from the speakers in the furthest corner of the restaurant.

"So Bonnie Bear what do you want?"

"You know what I want."

"Alright, go pick a seat for us."

Turning I walked over to a table near the window with two seats, I sat there for a few seconds before my phone vibrated in my pocket. Pulling it out I saw that I had a message from Tyler.

_Matt's awake._

I sighed a sigh of relief and composed another message replying quickly.

_Alright I'll come and see him later… dad's home and I am out to dinner with him to catch up… thanks Ty X_

I hit the send button just as it said _sent _dad took a seat in front of me.

"Who you texting sweetheart."

"Just Tyler."

"Lockwood?"

"Yeah… that's the one."

"Is anything wrong?"

"No everything's fine…"

"Liar," he chuckled.

"How…." I sighed, "Fine Matt is in hospital, and he's just woken up."

"Really… what happened?"

"He got into a fight with someone… and it didn't end too well on his side," dad was silent for moments as if he was trying to figure out who would want to start a fight with Matt. "Dad he's fine that's all that matters come on you just got back from a business trip you don't need to worry about this stuff."

"Alright then… but who would want to fight with Matt Donovan."

"Oh you'd be surprised…" I muttered under my breath.

"One large pizza supreme," a male voice spoke, before placing the pizza down on the table in front of us and walking away. the aromas hit me like a tidal wave and my mouth filled with saliva and a growl rumbled in my stomach, reaching out my hand I grabbed a piece before taking a large bite of it.

Dad and I sat at the table for an hour just talking, talking about everything and anything it was something we hadn't done for ages and it felt to let it all out, laugh out loud and joke about things that were serious.

"So… since you're father's been away have you been up to any mischief?"

I paused for a moment when the memory of the other night entered my mind; I quickly shook my head to get rid of the images and sensations that I was beginning to relive. "No."

"Hmm… really? Wow I remember when I was younger and you're grams and gramps used to go out for a while… I used to get up to some real trouble."

"Really?" I asked shocked that my father would ever do anything out of line because of Grams strictness.

"Oh yeah, I remember I went out with Luke Donovan and the two of us used to go down to the Grill, only back then it wasn't called the Grill it was Shadey's Shack and it was the _bomb_." He emphasized on the word 'bomb'

"You and Matt's dad… hung out?"

"Of course, he was my best friend; we used to get into so much trouble together."

"Really…" I was beginning to become interested in where this conversation was heading. "So like what did you do?"

"Terrorized Dick Lockwood and his crew…. Uhm… well I remember he used to force me to go to Shadey's just so he could try and win over Kelly Masters."

"But from what I've heard Matt's dad was an arse…"

"That was in his later life… when he was a teenager he was different… fun even."

"Anyways what else did you do?"

"Well the one thing I remember doing with him so well was the two of us went to Shady's and the two of us made a twenty dollar bet the he couldn't win over Kelly because… well because, anyway that whole night he spent trying to get her to go out with him, didn't turn out to good for him because…" he began to laugh at this point which made my smile grow. "He had to streak through the main part of town before she would go out with him."

"Oh my god… did he do it?"

"You better believe he did it, to Kelly's disappointment, so the two of them went on a date and from then on they spent the rest of the time together."

We spent the rest of the night sitting at that small table in the Pizza place and talked about everything and anything, but I didn't mention Damon not once and I was so proud of myself.

"Well I guess we had better get going then."

"Yeah I think so," with that the two of us got to our feet and walked out to the car.

The car ride home was quite, we had talked ourselves out, it was a comfortable silence and I had a smile on my face the whole car ride home.

Once I stepped inside I said goodnight to dad and ascended up my stairs and walked into my room changing out of my outfit into my fluffy purple PJ bottoms with bugs bunny on them and a singlet. Flicking my lamp on I turned my big light off and jumped under my blankets getting comfortable I flicked the lamp off.

"Bonnie," my eyes flung open at the sound my name.

_**A/N: well here is the next instalment of Damon and Bonnie**_

_**This is a bit of a filler chapter, but I wanted to write something with Bonnie and her dad… to all those who thought it was Damon… SURPRISE!**_

_**Anyway thank you to all my reviewers and those who have added this story to their favourites please continue to read and leave a review telling me what you think :D**_

_**Till next chapter**_

_**Bamon forever**_

_**Estelle X**_


End file.
